The Ion Series
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: Traducción de la magnífica serie de Sunhawk, un fic que todo amante de la pareja Heero x Duo debería leer! [dentro de poco será shonen-ai]


**Autora original**: Sunhawk Sunhawk16@hotmail.com

**Título original**: Assumptions

**Traductora**: Laie Himura de Fanel laie_himura_de_fanel@msn.com

**Notas de la traductora**: la autora, Sunhawk, no entiende español así que si le queréis decir algo dejad un review y yo lo traduciré para luego enviárselo. 

**Introducción**: esta es la primera parte de esta serie. Reconozco que este capítulo no es ni la mitad de interesante de lo que será a partir del segundo o tercer capítulo, pero no por eso es menos importante. Recomiendo leerlo hasta el final una vez empezado ya que Sunhawk no dejará de sorprendernos en ningún momento, y le da mucha importancia a los pequeños detalles, así que mantened los ojos abiertos!! ^o^

**Suposiciones by Sunhawk**

**Primera Parte de "The Ion Series"**

Me permito solo quince minutos en la ducha. Es una norma fija, auto impuesta en mis días con los Sweepers. Quince minutos y solo agua tibia. Cuando te paseas con el pelo por debajo del trasero, la gente tiende a resentirse de cada segundo que pasas en la ducha. Se les mete en la cabeza que debes tardar una eternidad en lavarte el pelo y de repente cada minuto que pasas en el baño parece multiplicarse en sus cabezas. Y sí, eso implica que tengo que darme mucha prisa. Es solo uno de esos estereotipos con los que he tenido que convivir durante años.

Supongo que es por eso que me saca de quicio tan fácilmente; nada me saca más de quicio que poder predecir la estupidez. 

Quizá es eso por lo que no recuerdo cariñosamente el primer día en que los cinco compartimos refugio. Me lanzaron media docena de esas condenadas acusaciones en pocos días.

Soy huérfano. Crecí en las calles y por alguna extraña razón la gente asume que por eso me comería cualquier cosa que no estuviera clavada. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Estoy acostumbrado al hambre de una manera que sólo consigues alimentándote de aire. Seguro, tengo hambre como todo el mundo, pero mi definición de hambre comparada con la de la mayoría son dos cosas completamente diferentes. La comida no es nada más que nutrientes. Mi cuerpo los necesita. No me importa nada más que eso; no soy demasiado exigente con lo que como. Cuando era niño aprendí a cazar, matar, pelar y cocinar ratas. Quieres discutir la diferencia entre vértebras y costillas? No podría importarme menos.

Mis dos grandes fans en la casa eran también predecibles. Heero y Wufei. Wufei decidió convertirse en el obsesionado por mi uso del agua caliente y Heero se conformó en atormentarme con mis hábitos alimenticios. Los dos estaban reaccionando al hecho de que no se preocupaban por mi personalmente. Lo sabía, y pensaba que entendiéndoles lo haría más fácil pero de alguna manera lo hizo peor.  

Al final del segundo día estaba a punto de estallar. Otra cosa que deberías saber sobre mi; tengo un toque de complejo de mártir. Soy consciente de eso, pero cuando estoy en la agonía de un concurso para sacarme de quicio, simplemente me importa una mierda. Soy perfectamente capaz de escupirme en la cara para no quejarme. 

Por la mañana del tercer día, me desperté en modo "jódete" total. Enfermo de ser tratado como un extraño, de ser acusado de estupideces que, sencillamente no eran verdad. 

Me levanté temprano. Antigua costumbre callejera; tenías que estar en movimiento antes de que los mercados abrieran en la calle si querías desayunar. Rogando o robando, el mejor momento era por la mañana cuando la gente se dirigía al trabajo, antes de que el día se estropeara, cuando aún se sentían bien. 

Así que en la mañana del tercer día, madrugué, cogí una toalla del baño y bajé al pequeño río donde llevé a cabo mi acto "jódete" número uno. 

Me desnudé y me adentré con dificultad al agua helada, me bañé y lavé rudamente mi cabello con puñados de arena limpia del fondo. Pensé que mis pelotas iban a entrarse dentro de mi cuerpo y no bajar más, pero cuando hube terminado estaba tan limpio como podría haberlo estado en una agradable ducha de agua caliente. Jódete, Wufei. Nunca toqué tu preciosa provisión de agua caliente.

Entonces fui hurgando en el bosque para encontrar desayuno. Encontré algunas nueces y pasé la siguiente media hora sentado en el sol dejando que se secara un poco mi pelo mientras las rompía con una piedra y sacaba el fruto. Jódete, Heero. Nunca toqué tu preciosa provisión de comida.

Otra cosa que la gente asume es que soy perezoso. Deriva de mi actitud comodona, supongo. Otra vez, sin basarse en ninguna verdad; aprendes a hacer tu parte cuando vives en un grupo y el grupo no te mantiene por mucho. Así que después de comer, trencé mi aún húmedo cabello y fui a la casa para buscar tareas que tuvieran que hacerse. Los platos de las cenas anteriores aún estaban en el escurridor, así que los dejé en su sitio. Había suficientes cosas en la cesta de la ropa sucia como para unas cuantas tandas, así que empecé una.

Ahora una cosa que sí es verdad; odio el frío. Y también es una cosa que deriva de mi niñez. Tener frío me hace recordar esos días en los que tenía que acurrucarme con los otros niños en cualquier agujero que pudiéramos encontrar. Morir congelado es, quizá, no la peor manera de irse... pero ver a alguien haciéndolo deja una impresión duradera en una mente joven. 

Esta casa tenía una gran chimenea, y teníamos un fuego encendido casi todas las tardes. Estirarme delante hasta que me sentía como una tostada era uno de los pocos lujos que me había permitido en este sitio con todos los chicos. No parecía molestarles; creo que también disfrutaban de la calidez del fuego; aunque no iban a admitirlo. Pero me aseguré de que nadie tuviera que cortar o traer leña nunca más.

Era tarde y no pensaba que nadie más estuviera en la cama, así que eso es lo siguiente que hice; marché para buscar más madera para poder llenar la chimenea.

Mientras trabajaba, fui consciente del resto de la casa despertándose. Trowa estaba en la cocina, y en uno de mis viajes con los brazos llenos de troncos, me di cuenta del olor de huevos fritos.

Trowa es un buen chico, un poco silencioso. Pasé por la cocina para poner la ropa recién lavada en la secadora y empezar la segunda tanda y me saludó con un suave 'Buenos días'.

Le sonreí mientras pasaba, ' Buenas, Trowa'. Miré la mesa y me di cuenta que aún no estaba lista para el desayuno, 'No te molestes en prepararme un sitio, ya comí'. 

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pareciendo confundido pero pasé sin más comentarios. Lavadora preparada, regresé de nuevo al bloque para cortar leña. 

Me sonreí irónicamente; tendría que haber cortado la condenada madera _antes_ de bañarme. Estaba arruinando todo mi esfuerzo.

Cortar madera era algo que no sabía hacer antes de este refugio, y me avergüenzo de tener que confesar que casi me corté el pié en mi primer intento. No es tan condenadamente fácil como parece. Tres días en mi nueva faceta y aún requiere toda mi atención asegurarme de que el hacha está cortando madera y no partes de mi cuerpo. Así que me irrité un poco cuando Wufei salió hecho una fiera por la puerta trasera, parándome a medio movimiento.

'Maxwell!' Gritó y dijo más, pero me resbaló el comentario mientras casi perdía el control de la condenada hacha.

'Que!?' Grité de vuelta cuando tuve la cuchilla bajo control y estuve seguro de que mi rodilla seguía intacta.

'No hay agua caliente…_otra vez_ !' Anunció, su cabello suelto y goteando lo que debía ser agua fría por todas partes, 'Ese maldito cabello tuyo…' 

Le interrumpí, 'hoy no me he duchado'. Gruñí y me giré para empezar a recoger madera, 'La lavadora está en marcha. Apágala'.

Pude sentirle mirándome durante un rato, pero le ignoré y cuando me giré para entrar la madera en la casa, ya no estaba. Jódete, Wufei.

La chimenea estaba suficientemente llena, así que decidí parar de cortar madera mientras aún estaba limpio y fui a sacar la ropa de la secadora.

Los demás estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa para desayunar y recibí una sonrisa de Quatre y una mirada de odio de Heero al entrar en la habitación.

'Buenos días, Duo.' Quatre me sonrió mientras me paraba para lavarme las manos antes de tratar con la ropa limpia.  

'Buenas, Quat.' . Le sonreí y se sonrojó. Él es el único con el que me siento lo suficientemente libre como para ponerle sobrenombres. Creo que le gusta pero por alguna razón parece avergonzarle. 

Pensaba que podía escaparme a la lavandería sin nada más que eso pero el ceño de Heero estaba cada vez más fruncido y me paró antes de que pudiera marcharme. 

'Las provisiones están limitadas, no podemos permitir que nadie…'

Me separé de la pica para mirarle cara a cara. Sus miradas de odio son… el calor personificado. Las mías son el alma del hielo. Se paró en media frase.

'No toqué tus cuidadosamente contadas y guardadas provisiones.' Gruñí.

Sostuvo mi fría mirada pero no abandonó, 'Trowa dice que ya has comido.' Dijo acusándome. 

Me enfureció; pensar en ellos hablando tras mis espaldas como si no fuera parte de su pequeño grupo, 'Sé cuidar de mi mismo. No me acerqué a tus preciosas provisiones.' 

Nos miramos un rato más y cuando no tenía nada más que decir, me giré y fui a terminar la lavadora. Jódete, Heero.

Llegué a la secadora justo antes de que terminara y pude colgar las camisas de vestir de Quatre antes de que se arrugaran. Resistí la tentación de dejar la ropa de Heero y Wufei en la secadora. Pero me las arreglé para obligarme a colgar las camisas verde y negra con el mismo esmero que con las de Trowa y Quatre.

La rabia hervía en mi estómago y decidí sin pensarlo dos veces que no tocaría su maldita comida; no me importaba morirme de hambre. Sip, escupiéndome en toda la cara... 

Puse mi límite en quitar la ropa, y lo embutí todo en una cesta de lavandería que dejé en la mesa de la cocina. Déjales que vengan a coger sus condenadas cosas.

Miré y alguien había lavado los platos del desayuno, así que fui a buscar a Quatre. Era mi turno de ir a comprar provisiones.

Les escuché en la sala y fue el bajo tono de sus voces el que me hizo dudar en lugar de entrar directamente. 

'…nueces? Porque demonios iría a los bosques a por comida cuando tenemos…' Estaba diciendo Wufei pero Quatre le interrumpió. Alguien debía de haberse dado cuenta del montón de cáscaras rotas.

'Por la manera en que le tratáis por cada detalle. Cuál es vuestro problema? Duo no sólo se preocupa de si mismo…'

'Es poco profesional.' Escuché gruñir a Heero, 'Es indisciplinado y ignora las órdenes.' 

'Él…' Quatre dudó, 'Tiene su propio estilo. Pero eso no os da el derecho a ser rudos.'

'Él mismo admite ser un ladrón.' Dijo Wufei, y pude escuchar el desdén en su voz.

'Oh, eso es _mucho_ peor que ser un asesino a sangre fría.' Escuché decir a Trowa y tuve que sonreir. El chico era silencioso, pero eso no significaba que su lengua no fuera afilada cuando decidía usarla. 

Creo que ya había escuchado suficiente como para tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Entré en la habitación; sonrisa característica estampada en mi cara y ignoré a todo el mundo menos a Quatre. 

'Con que estabas aquí, Quat!' Saludé, 'La ropa limpia está en la mesa. Tienes las llaves del coche? Voy a ir a por provisiones.'

Se puso de pié y pescó las llaves de su bolsillo y detecté ceños fruncidos viniendo de como mínimo dos de las otras caras de la habitación. Estaba haciendo eso de la estupidez anticipada de nuevo y pude sentir como me empezaba a enfadar. 

'Sip. Estaba pensando en comprar unas dieciséis cajas de helado y galletas. Que sabor os gusta más?' 

La boca de Wufei se abrió y luego se volvió a cerrar. Figuraba que sería él quien se cayera por _eso_. 

Pude ver a Heero de reojo, a punto de hablar y disparé, 'Y quien fue el ultimo en tener la camiseta de 'Hola! Soy un piloto de Gundams!'… no la puedo encontrar.' 

Gruñó y me lanzó una mirada llena de odio, 'Baka.' Hizo una mueca y sonreí; dos por dos. Estaba de racha. 

Me giré para marchar y dije animadamente por encima de mi espalda, 'Intentaré regresar antes de que acabe la semana!'

Eso sería más que suficiente. Paré en la cocina y hice un inventario rápido de lo que teníamos y lo que necesitábamos y cogí el dinero extra que había en un jarrón en el marco de la ventana.

Quizá no era tan mala idea. Me haría bien alejarme de aquí durante un rato.

Estaba maldiciendo la suerte que me había puesto en esta situación y empezaba a desear desesperadamente que me dieran una misión sólo para marcharme. Normalmente no tengo problemas relacionándome con la gente. Creo que soy un chico animado; generalmente puedo relajar a la gente lo suficiente como para encajar con ella.

De alguna manera, no importaba lo que hacía con este grupo de chicos yo sólo parecía irritarles. Ahora imparcialmente; no parecía que a Trowa y Quatre les importara mucho, al menos eran educados. Parecía que me había ganado un poco del respeto de Trowa y creo que Quatre disfrutaba un poco de mi compañía. Eran los otros dos; los hermanos Grimm. No importaba lo que hiciera; les distraía. Con Wufei... al principio, había sido casi divertido y tengo que reconocer que pasaba un poco de tiempo haciéndole enfadar porque era muy fácil. Pero Heero... ese me tenía. Había algo en él... algo detrás de esos increíbles ojos azul oscuro. Si, dejad las estúpidas risitas; me enamoré del capullo la primera vez que le miré a los ojos. Dejadme en paz; soy muy consciente de que era una cosa ridícula, pero donde mi corazón decide quedarse es algo que nunca he sido capaz de controlar.

Así que cada uno de esos 'bakas' cortaba como un maldito cuchillo.

Hay aproximadamente ocho millas de carretera hasta la ciudad. Si tuvieras que andar por un lado de la montaña, imagino que sería un poco más de dos millas. El coche es un viejo luchador, uno feo, soso, verde claro pero corre bien. Me había entretenido un poco con él cuando habíamos llegado así que por lo menos ya no quemaba aceite. Parece el tipo de coche con el que esperas que un chico normal vaya a la ciudad. 

La carretera para bajar de la montaña es una asquerosa cosa serpenteante, con vientos muy fuertes antes de llegar a la pequeña ciudad de debajo; Foxdell, creo que se llama. Hay un sitio a unas dos millas del refugio donde puedes aparcar sin estar en peligro de ser pisoteado por algo de la carretera. Tampoco es que algo tuviera razones para subir por este camino.

Me salí de la carretera y aparqué, salí del coche y me senté en el capote durante un rato. No bajaría entre los civiles tan herido como estaba. Me senté y escuché los pájaros durante unos minutos, algo que nunca había escuchado antes de bajar a la Tierra y traté de vaciar mi mente. Esto no iba a durar para siempre, había sido un operativo solitario antes de venir a la Tierra y eso del "grupo" iba a terminar tarde o temprano y yo volvería a ser un operativo solitario otra vez. De alguna manera, no me hacía sentir nada mejor. Creo que mi problema era que, en mi cabeza, visualizaba lo que _esto_ podía llegar a ser. Éramos cinco de los individuales más únicos de todo el maldito sistema solar. Debíamos tener más en común entre nosotros que con otro ser viviente. Podría haber sido agradable hablar con esos chicos, tener un verdadero compañerismo en el que nos vigiláramos las espaldas. Resoplé suavemente; aparentemente no por _este_ camino.

'Sólo deja de sentir, Maxwell.' Me dije a mi mismo y bajé. No me estaba haciendo ningún bien; estaba tan tenso que me sentía ligeramente nauseabundo. No tenía que dejar que se pusieran bajo mi piel. Y tenía que admitir que la fecha no estaba ayudándome mucho. Simplemente no quería pensar en eso ahora. Volví al coche y finalicé mi viaje.

Foxdell no es algo sobre lo que tienes que escribir a mamá; hay una tienda de cosas generales, un pequeño hostal que no parecía haber visto un invitado en meses, una estación de gas, un pequeño bar restaurante, y quizá una docena de casas. Creo que había en esta área eso de "temporada alta" pero no habíamos coincidido; demasiado tarde en el año.

El coche estaba un poco bajo en gas, algo que va en contra de mi naturaleza 'estate listo para cualquier cosa', así que me dirigí a la estación primero.

Tuve que sonreír; el surtidor era tan viejo que ni tenia panel digital. Miré como el chaval con el nombre 'Bill' cosido en su bolsillo vino paseando des del interior de la estación y me pregunté si esa gente sabía que estábamos en guerra.

'Buenas!' Le dije animadamente a Bill.

'Que puedo "haser" por ti?' Me sonrió de vuelta y la conversación absolutamente banal fue más que un bienvenido alivio. 

'Llénala.'  Le dije y abrí el capote para comprobar el aceite, aunque ya lo había hecho unos días atrás.

Rodeó el coche y bajó la manguera, poniendo la boca de ésta en el depósito y apretando la palanca antes de venir a mirar debajo del capote conmigo. Me di cuenta de que el surtidor no había estado cerrado. Sacudí mi cabeza; hay que ver con las pequeñas ciudades. 

'Tienes un trapo?' Le pregunté amistosamente y el sacó uno de su bolsillo trasero y me lo dio mientras se inclinaba para echar un vistazo a 'mi' máquina.

'Gracias!' Dije con entusiasmo y procedí a comprobar mi aceite, sonriendo felizmente al ver que estaba bien, 'Maldita sea! Creo que finalmente tengo esa fuga arreglada!'

Se reincorporó rápidamente, 'Tienes problemas de aceite?'

'Tenía.' Le dije mientras ponía el medidor de aceite en su sitio, 'La mierda esa duró casi una semana.'

'En serio?' Levantó una ceja.

'No miento.' Confirmé y le devolví el trapo, 'Tardé una eternidad en encontrarla; tenía una grieta en el carter.'

Hizo ese pequeño sonido que haces cuando estás siendo comprensivo.

Se limpió la mano en los pantalones y la tendió, 'Soy Bill.' Me informó.

'Hola!' Le sonreí y encajé la mano tendida, 'Soy Max.'

Dios; porque no podía ser así de fácil con estoicos, engreídos pilotos de Gundam?

Bajé el capote y nos apoyamos contra él mientras hablábamos un rato sobre máquinas. Entonces me preguntó las típicas preguntas; que estaba haciendo por allí? Iba a estar mucho tiempo? El tipo de preguntas que la gente sólo hace en conversaciones casi-formales. El tipo de preguntas que hacen que Heero empiece a buscar un sitio donde esconder los cuerpos. 

Así que le expliqué sobre el viaje de acampada en el que iba con unos 'amigos' y que seguramente estaríamos por allí un par de días a menos que el tiempo se estropeara o que nos aburriéramos. 

Me explicó donde podíamos ir para pescar y le pregunté qué estaba bien comer en el restaurante.

Al marchar, me abría pedido que fuera con él a casa si le hubiera dicho que no tenía ningún sitio al que ir.

Porque no podía ser así de simple con Heero y Wufei?

Cuando llegué a la tienda, primero me pareció desierta pero cuando entré y la pequeña campana que había encima de la puerta sonó, una voz de chica dijo des de la parte trasera de la tienda.

'Eres tú, Bill?'

Tuve que volver a sonreír; pequeñas ciudades. 

'Uhmmm...no' Respondí, 'Lo siento.'

La voz de un completo desconocido fue más que suficiente para llevar a la chica joven fuera de la parte trasera de la tienda, secándose las manos en una toalla.

Era más bajita que yo, vestía uno de esos vestidos de algodón que yo suelo llamar 'vestidos de abuela' encima de un jersey de cuello alto, las mangas del cual estaban arremangadas hasta los codos. Seguramente tenía mi edad, pero me parecía una niña. Sonrió con placer cuando me vio,  inclinando la cabeza a un lado para mirarme mejor y tuvo que apartar su muy corto cabello marrón de sus ojos.

'Nop.' Me confirmó, 'No eres Bill.'

Le sonreí de vuelta, 'La última vez que lo comprobé no lo era.'

Rió y su nariz se arrugó recordándome un perrito. Dios; parecía tan condenadamente joven.

'Nuevo o sólo de paso?' Preguntó, acabando con la toalla y poniéndola encima de su espalda.

'Sólo un turista.' Le dije y finalmente me giré para encontrar una de esas cestas.

'Que pena.' Dijo, y me giré para encontrarla sonriéndome abiertamente.

Vale; quizás no tan joven.

'Soy Paige.' Ella ignoró mi momento de sorprendente revelación.

'Max' Dije.

Me miró unos segundos más y entonces movió sus dedos enseñando la tienda en general, 'Adelante, compra.' Me dijo, 'Grítame cuando acabes; estaré en la parte de atrás.'

Se marchó y me dejó solo para pasearme entre los estantes. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza; este era el más extraño sitio pequeño. Tuve que resistir la necesidad de preguntarle si alguna vez había escuchado hablar de una cosa llamada "Gundam".

Seleccioné cuidadosamente entre lo mostrado en los estantes, tratando de imaginar cada cosa pasando la inspección de Heero. Nada que pudiera estropearse rápidamente; cosas secas, comida enlatada. Vigilando el precio de la comida. Nunca entenderé porque no se conforman con las raciones militares y terminan con esta estupidez.

Elegí harina y granos de trigo, arroz y avena. Algunos huevos sólo porque había supuesto al ver a Trowa que los usaba en un montón de los platos que cocinaba. Sal porque me había dado cuenta de que casi no teníamos.

Fui cauteloso con el precio, cogiendo cosas y comparando volumen, haciendo los cálculos para ver si tenía más con cada dólar. Este era otro de los mitos Duo Maxwell que me ponía de los nervios; porque demonios piensan que alguien que ha crecido sin comida durante días, sería frívolo con el dinero? Dame un descanso; si había alguien en nuestro grupo que seguramente pagaría más por la comida ese sería Quatre. Estaría dispuesto a apostar que hasta que no empezó la guerra, nunca había visto el interior de un supermercado. Para eso tiene la gente como los Winner a los sirvientes. 

Cuando tuve mis elecciones en el mostrador, volvía a estar enfadado otra vez y tuve que suspirar ante mis propios pensamientos. Tendría que haber sabido que estaría así justamente hoy de entre todos los días.

Hubo un golpe fuerte en la otra sala y me agaché sin pensarlo dos veces.

'Maldita pieza de basura!' escuché a Paige gruñir y me levanté para ir andando a la parte de atrás de la tienda; curioso.

Llegué en el momento justo.


End file.
